1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of user-movable and size-adjustable exercise devices. More particularly the invention relates to an exercise device allowing large swinging motions to be performed thereon within a room-sized area. The device of this invention may have some collapsible portions and when in a storage mode, can be used for other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable horizontal bars available in a variety of constructions are well known in the art. Some bars are installable in door frames, but these are generally unsuitable for wide arc body swinging exercises. To perform wide arc body swinging exercises, large movable devices have been designed for use within gymnasiums where they can be moved from one place to another for usage and storage. Other horizontal bar devices are structured such that when set up, they are secured by guy braces extending from uprights which support the horizontal bar, which guy braces are affixed to attachment members built into the floor of the gymnasium. The use of such bars for brachiating exercises such as extension, stretching, twisting, hanging, and swinging exercises and their inverted variations has long been recognized to help in the alignment of the skeleton and development of the musculature to attain and maintain ideal posture, coordination, equilibrium and strength. Such devices develop midcourse corrector musculature as well as core stabilizer muscles at the same time. Unfortunately one has had to go to a place such as a gymnasium to use such large devices where such devices are set up as such devices are impractical for use within the home as they require such a large space or structural alterations to the building containing them in order to set them up. Gymnastic rings which have similar fitness benefits are traditionally suspended from ceilings or 15 ft. high frameworks and thus have the same installation limitations as horizontal bars.